Songbirds & Scientists
by CLSilver99
Summary: "Any time you're in close, life-or-death quarters, weird things happens with people." - A collection of stories involving Ray Palmer, Sara Lance and the Crew of the Waverider. Atomicanary/Whiteatom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Morning Routine**

 **A/N: Set a few months after Hunter recruits the others to become Legends. Mick is still on the Team and Carter does not get killed.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Arrow, Flash or Legends of Tomorrow etc.**

Ray Palmer had always said that if someone had told him that he would be the CEO of a billion-dollar company then he wouldn't be all that surprised. If someone had told him he would build an exo-suit that would turn him into a flying, shrinking superhero he would only be slightly surprised.

But if someone told him he would be a part of a time-travelling team with an English rogue from the future; a pair of criminals; literal soul mates that are reincarnated with each other; his old college professor who 'merges' with a quarterback-turned-automechanic to become a burning/flying man and lastly a resurrected assassin, he would have gotten away from that person as quickly as humanly possible.

Only that did happen, and after a few months of this new life, Ray actually found it kind of normal: talking science with Professor Stein, arguing about morality with Snart and Rory, hearing stories about Carter's and Kendra's past lives. However, his favourite thing about life on the Waverider was his morning training seasons and breakfast with the one Sara Lance.

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

Ray headed through the hallways of the time-ship, wearing a navy t-shirt and grey sweatpants, where he ran into the blonde assassin heading in the same direction as him. Ray couldn't help but notice the black yoga pants and grey v-neck that Sara was wearing, and he began to focus heavily on ensuring all the blood went to his brain and not anywhere else.

"So Ray," Sara's voice brought Ray out of his mind and he noticed that the two of them had arrived in the gym. "What do you think: swords or hands?"

"Well, you could easily kill me with either and although I'm better at swordplay I still almost cut my hand of last time. So, hands definitely." Ray replied, smiling slightly at the memory of Sara trying to teach him that spinning a sword around is not as easy as he thought.

"Okay, then," Sara replied as the two took to the mat, and got into position, with Sara counting them in. "Three, two, one!"

On the final word, Sara practically flew forwards and flipped over him, kicking Ray in the back and causing him to stumble forwards. Ray caught himself and began delivering punches, each of which Sara either dodged or deflected, before she retaliated and returned his punches, Ray managing to dodge a couple before Sara right-hooked him and knocked him to the floor.

"Ow." Ray moaned as he checked his jaw, making Sara laugh and offer him a hand up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ray sighed and grabbed a drink. "Nice hook by the way."

"Thanks." Sara took Ray's drink and took a swig, before placing it on the floor and pulling Ray back to the mat. "Ready for round two?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a smirk.

Ray lunged at Sara, who tripped him up and slammed him to the floor, Sara falling on top of Ray and he couldn't help but notice how close their faces and _other areas_ were to each other.

The two of them leaned in, their lips almost touching when they heard: "Well, well. No wonder Raymond is such a morning person." The two jumped apart and looked towards the door, to see Len, Mick and Jax, all with smug faces, watching them.

"Things are really _heating up_ in here." Mick commented in his gruff voice.

"Uh. Do you guys mind?" Ray finally asked the three at the door.

"Yeah we're kind of-" Sara started only for her to be interrupted by Jax.

"Busy? You know beds were made for a reason." Jax and Mick then laughed and headed out of the room.

"Remember to wear protection Raymond," Len said as he followed the others out. "We don't need any babies running around on a time-ship, now do we?" And with that the three guys left the room, leaving Ray and Sara awkwardly sitting on the mat.

"So, back to sparring?" Ray asked, making Sara smile and walk over to the wall, picking up two bow-staffs.

"Let's try with these this time." Sara suggested throwing one of the staffs to Ray, who awkwardly caught it in both hands. "Ready?"

"Ready."

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

After another hour of Ray being knocked on his ass, the two had decided to get some breakfast in the kitchen, only to find it occupied by the rest of the Team.

"Hey lovebirds, you find that bed?" Jax jokingly asked them as he stacked bacon strips and eggs on to two slices of toast.

"'Fraid we didn't get that far." Sara winked at the others, as she sat next to Kendra and grabbed some food, while Ray went over to the coffee maker.

"Did we miss something here?" Professor Stein asked looking between Jax and the Rogues who were all laughing, Sara who was glaring at them and Ray who was taking particular interest in his coffee.

"Mick, the kid and I caught Raymond and Sara in a compromising position this morning on the mats." Len informed the others.

"Really? How compromising?" Kendra teased, turning to the woman next to her.

"Dr. Palmer, Miss. Lance I do hope we don't have to have a talk about what is and is not acceptable on this ship do we?" Rip asked, the Captain finally partaking in the discussion.

"Nothing happened. We were just sparring." Sara argued to the others all of them giving her skeptical looks, while Ray continued to act like the conversation wasn't going on.

"And what exactly do you class as sparring?" Carter asked.

Sara then turned to Ray, the inventor still having stayed out of the discussion. "Are you going to help me out here, or what?"

"Oh." Ray said, pretending to finally notice the others. "Uh, no. You seem to be doing pretty good right now."

"Come now Raymond. Don't act all shy now." Len told him, kicking the empty chair opposite him backwards. "Take a seat."

"Oh, the one time I need a threat to show up and there's none here." Ray muttered to himself as he took a seat at the table.

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

After an hour or so of the Team's questioning, Ray and Sara finally had the chance to be alone again: thanks to Gideon announcing that the Waverider had landed in some random time and place.

"So maybe in the future we should eat breakfast somewhere else." Ray suggested as the two took their time headed towards the bridge.

"Or just stop eating it in general." Sara joked and side-bumped Ray.

"You know, all morning I've been thinking about something Kendra asked." Ray said, placing a hand on Sara's arm to stop her from walking.

"You mean the question about us being a couple?" Sara asked, to which Ray nodded. "I have too."

"So," Ray began cautiously. "What do you think, are we-"

"A couple?" Sara finished, before wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. "Oh yeah. Come on." Sara said dragging him back the way they came.

"Um, this isn't the way to the Bridge." Ray noted as he followed the woman before him.

"I know." Sara winked at him.

The two then turned a corner and ran into Kendra. "What's going on? Why aren't you guys heading to the Bridge?"

"We've got more important things to do at the moment." Sara told her, as the two passed the barista-turned-hero, with Ray giving her a smile and a wave.

"Well, have fun! I guess." Kendra shouted to them before joining the rest of the Team on the Bridge, giving Carter and Len a look that made the latter smirk. "Who know pushing them would work to get them together."

"Um, I did." Len told her. "That's why I suggested it."

"If we can move on from Dr. Palmer's and Miss. Lance's newly awakened love-life, we have a future to change." Rip said, before turning to Gideon. "Gideon please turn off all communications to whosever's quarters Dr. Palmer and Miss. Lance are currently occupying. There are some things we do not need to be hearing." Rip ordered, as the others just smirked and continued to discuss their teammates' relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Marks**

 **A/N: Set after Episode 6 "Star City 2046". While Sara tends to Ray's injuries, the two discuss what happened in the future Star City. (BTW The whole Ray and Kendra part never happens and Carter is still alive.)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the DC/CW or the Arrowverse.**

It had been a little over a day (or whatever counts as a day on a time-ship) since the Team had been stranded in Star City in 2046, and in that time Sara Lance had done a lot of thinking. Thinking about her home, thinking about whether she made the right choice joining Hunter's Crew.

But luckily for Sara, Ray was there for her, a little too there for her if she was honest with herself. Although if she was even more honest with herself she would say that she liked Ray's constant joking and full-hearted attempts at cheering her up.

Just like he was doing now. The assassin and the inventor sat in the former's quarters, as Sara changed the dressing on one of Ray's injuries from his time in the Soviet gulag.

"You know, if you didn't open you mouth so much you probably would only be half as hurt as you are now." Sara pointed out to him, as she rubbed some disinfectant into the wound, making his grit his teeth.

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have these special little moments," Ray replied smirking over his shoulder at her. "You know. Me laying on your bed without a shirt, you getting to play doctor. No Team here to interrupt us."

"You know if you want to lay on my bed shirtless all you have to do is ask." Sara teased as she finished re-bandaging the wound on his back.

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference." Ray teased back and winced as he stretched his arm out. Ray then turned around on the bed, to see Sara's expression turn quite morbid. "Hey, look at me," Ray said gently as he placed a hand on Sara's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about the future." Sara said, trying to mask her face as one of happiness, a mask that proved fruitless compared to Ray's raised eyebrow.

"2046?"

"Yeah, 2046. I just," Sara paused and cupped Ray's hand for reassurance. "If we were there maybe our friends wouldn't have all died."

"Okay, first things first: that's only one possible future. And second thing: we're on a time-ship, and once we defeat Savage we can return to Star City and should Wilson ever show up we'll be there fighting for our city." Ray then leaned in closer and kissed Sara's forehead; then the tip of her nose and finally he planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "And for each other."

"How can you be so optimistic? After everything that's happened to you." Sara asked and she parroted Ray's actions and cupped Ray's face in her hands. "After the gulag. After being kidnapped by Darhk. After blowing yourself up. How are you still so cheery?"

"Well it's better than the opposite. Besides everything I need to be positive is in this room. On this very bed." Ray then kissed Sara again, before pulling back slightly. "And I don't mean myself."

Sara shook her head and gave a giggle that rarely came from Sara's mouth. "Well then how about we get a little more positive?" Sara then climbed onto Ray's lap and pushed him backwards onto the bed.

"I do like the sound of tha-"

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

"Tell me Raymond, did you get those marks from the Russians or from a certain blonde assassin?" Len asked pointing at the scratches on Ray's arms and neck, as they (along with Jax, Carter and Kendra) explored the ship's library/artifacts room.

"Wow, looks like you and Sara are getting serious if she's marking you for all the Crew to see." Kendra said as the three heroes (and the criminal) became interested in the red marks on the inventor's body.

"Damn. If this is just what we can see, I wonder what she did to the rest of you." Jax commented.

"Just wait until she starts using knifes." Carter joked as he starting flipping through a book, stopping when he noticed the guys staring questionably at him and Kendra giving him a panicky look.

"Please tell me we never-" Kendra started to say.

"Its probably for the best that we don't talk about that." Carter rushed out as he dropped the book on the table behind him. "That was a weird time period." He then muttered (not so quietly) under his breath.

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

"So let me get this straight. You and Palmer got more than just the hots for each other?" Mick said to Sara as he played with the lighter he had stolen from the gulag.

"I'm not sure to answer that, so..." Sara trailed off as Professor Stein and Captain Hunter enter the bridge.

"Uh, Miss. Lance, what exactly is that on your neck?" Stein asked as the two joined Sara and Mick at the seats, causing Sara to immediately cover her neck, as Mick's as attention was brought away from the flame and to the assassin's neck.

"Nothing. Its nothing at all."

"No doubt the result of her and Dr. Palmer's relationship." Rip figured as he started playing around with the ship's system. "Gideon any findings on Savage?"

"None sir. But it should be made known that Dr. Palmer and Miss. Lan-"

"Thank you Gideon." Sara interrupted the A.I. "That'll be all."

"I do hope that you and Raymond are, uh," Professor Stein paused momentarily, waving his arms about. "Staying _safe_. You know during-"

"Oh my god. Please stop talking."

"You know the Professor's onto something. We don't need any mini Palmers running around." Mick commented, as Sara hid her face in her hands.

And then the Captain joined in the discussion: "Miss. Lance while I am not one to discredit such acts, I must of course ask that you refrain from," Rip stopped, treading carefully like Stein did before him. "The matter of children until after we have dealt with Vandal Savage. As I'm sure you can understand you being pregnant will significantly reduce the missions you do."

That was the final straw Sara could take before she stood up and (quickly) walked out of the room, ignoring the other's attempts at getting her to stay.

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

"You know I learnt something, when I was in the gulag with Mick." Ray started as he followed Sara to the kitchen.

"That you wouldn't last a day in prison?" Sara teased as she began making two cups of coffee.

"Hey! I lasted two days, thank you very much."

"Yeah but the first day you got beaten up and on the second you got tortured."

"Okay, fair point. And anyway that's not what I meant." Ray said before he hopped onto a counter top. "What I was going to say was that I learnt that no matter what happened to me I would always have you here to patch me up." Ray smiled at her, only for Sara to shake her head. "Too cheesy?"

"Way too cheesy." Sara took the two cups of coffee and headed towards the table, only for Ray to reach a chair before Sara. "But about the whole gulag mission, I should tell you something."

"What is it?" Ray asked, growing concerned, as he pulled Sara down onto his lap.

"While Len was saving you and Mick, I..."

"Was saving Professor Stein?" Ray finished for her.

"Yeah, but that wasn't it. If I couldn't save Stein then I was suppose to..." Sara trailed off and began to play with Ray's hair.

Ray made Sara look at him, face to face. "I know that you were ordered to kill Stein if you couldn't save him."

"Then how come you haven't said anything?" Sara asked, generally confused as to why such a good man would continue to be in a relationship with her out of all people.

"Because you didn't go through with it." Sara kissed Ray with all the love that she had, suddenly forgetting about the coffee on the table.

"You're way too good for me." Sara whispered as they barely parted their kiss.

"Funny, I was gonna say thing about you." Ray replied, before he pulled her back down into another kiss.

"Oh! Miss Lance! Dr. Palmer!" The two broke apart to see Rip standing in the doorway, Len and Jax walking in after him.

"Oh Raymond, you know we eat on that table." Len complained.

"I'm never going to be able to sit their again without feeling awkward and out of place." Jax commented, as Rip walked out of the kitchen, Len laughing and following him out.

"Um, Jax do you mind?" Sara asked the auto-mechanic, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry. Um, bye?" Jax said as he backed out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

"So should we take this to your quarters or...?" Ray trailed his question off.

"Here's good." Sara said before pouring the cups of coffee into the sink, and returning to the table. "Now then, let's get started." Sara said, as she laid back on the table, pulling Ray down onto her.

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

Later at dinner, Kendra couldn't help but notice that only half of the table were eating. "Okay what's going on? Why aren't you guys eating?" She looked between Ray and Sara, and then between Rip, Jax and Len.

"Why am I feeling embarrassed and awkward?" Stein asked, before turning to Jax, who avoided his stare. "Or rather, why are you feeling embarrassed and awkward Jefferson?"

"No reason Grey." Jax quickly said. "No reason at all."

"Well, I'm not that hungry so," Ray said as he stood up from the table. "I'm just gonna go."

Kendra looked from Ray to Sara to the table to the chair that was for some reason in the corner. "Oh my god!" Kendra shouted as she put the pieces together. "Please tell me you guys didn't do _it_ on this table!"

"Yeah so I'm gonna go as well." Sara said and followed Ray out of the room. The remaining seven occupants all then backed away from the table, and looked between on another.

"As soon as we land we should destroy this table." Carter suggested, much to the others approval.

"I'ma get my gun." Mick said as he walked out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Night Terrors**

 **A/N: Sara and Ray both have cases of night terrors, that is until they find a way to stop them. (P.S. A sahlab is some kind of Egyptian hot vanilla drink).**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Arrowverse or Joss Wheadon's Firefly.**

Sara couldn't sleep.

That was nothing new to her. After all that had happened to her: the Queen's Gambit, Anthony Ivo, Lian Yu, the League of Assassins, Slade Wilson, dying and being resurrected, she had more than enough nightmares to keep her up at night.

Only this night was different. This time her nightmare wasn't about her - it was about Ray. She dreamt of him being kidnapped and tortured by Damien Darhk. Then Darhk became Ra's al Ghul, who then became Vandal Savage, who then became her. She saw herself plunge a sword into the chest of the man she was falling in love with.

Sara shook her head to clear her of those thoughts as she walked down the hallways of the Waverider, clad in a robe over a top and shorts. Her first thought was to go and get a sedative from the med bay, but that would just lead to her arguing with Gideon who would no doubt wake the Captain. So instead she went to the kitchen and got a tub of cookie dough ice cream from the freezer and headed for the screening room.

Little did she realise the room wasn't empty before she walked in.

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

Ray thought he was past having nightmares, after two years the death of Anna was no longer weighing on him, it was just a memory. A devastating memory that made itself known whenever he tried to sleep, until he learnt to let go of her and move on.

So when he woke up earlier that night, dripping with sweat, he was shocked to say the least. His nightmare started like so many before it: Ray watching helplessly on the ground as two of Slade Wilson's Mirakuru soldiers killed his fiancé. Only this time he wasn't watching injured on the ground, he was standing there facing the soldiers in his Atom exo-suit.

As he fought the soldiers, more and more came, until Ray was crawling towards Anna, as Oliver, Barry and everyone he knew watched and laughed at him, before Anna was killed again and Ray finally reached her body. Only when Ray turned her over it was not Anna staring back at him, it was Sara.

This led to where Ray was now: in the screening room eating a bag of chips and watching the T.V. show _Firefly_ , when Sara walked in, a tub of ice cream in hand and the same restless expression on her face that he had.

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

"Hey. Can't sleep either?" Ray asked her, as Sara joined him on the sofa, snuggling into his blanket, shaking her head into his chest. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, you?"

"Not particularly."

"Then can we just lay here?"

"Definitely." Ray wrapped his arms around Sara, and placed a kiss to her hair before pressing play on the remote, and the two began to watch the show.

"So let me get this straight," Sara said (the two were now four episodes in), close to laying fully on Ray now. "The Captain and the Companion are in love with each other, but they just don't realise it?"

"Yeah that and they're both too stubborn to actually admit how they feel." Ray answered as he went to eat a spoonful of ice cream, only for Sara to get their before him. "Hey!"

Sara laughed and kissed Ray, only for her mind to wonder back to her dream, causing her to lose her smile.

"Hey, look at me." Ray turned off the T.V. Before he sat up and pulled Sara into his lap. He then held her face in one hand and one of her hands in his other. "Tell me about it."

Sara hesitated for a moment. "I dreamt that you were, um. That you were being, uh being..." Sara stopped and looked at Ray's face for reassurance, seeing warmth and care in his eyes. "Tortured by Darhk and Ra's and Savage, and then you were killed by, by..." Sara stopped as tears began to put down her face, and Ray pulled her into a hug, repeatedly kissing her hair.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything more." Ray whispered to her as Sara began to quieten down.

"No, I uh, I need to finish this. In my dream I killed you. I, I plunged a sword into your chest and watched as you died."

Sara's head fell against Ray's chest, only for Ray to make her look at him again. "Hey, don't think about it. You're a good person, one of the best I know."

"But-"

"No buts. Okay?"

"Okay." Sara nodded and ran her fingers against Ray's slight stubble. "So how about you, why are you up in the middle of the night watching sci-fi reruns."

"Um, I had a dream, about Anna."

"Your dead fiancé?"

"Yeah. I dreamt about the night she died, when Slade Wilson and his men attacked Starling." Ray started to explain, Sara remembering the battle. "Only I was in my Atom suit, and I was fighting off the soldiers trying to get to Anna. Only I couldn't and then the soldiers turned into Oliver and Barry and everybody else, all of them laughing at how bad a hero I am." Ray started to get lost in the memory, except Sara brought him back out by planting a kiss on his unshaven cheek.

"Then what happened?" Sara asked, knowing how the dream ended for Ray to be so distraught.

"I made it to Anna, although when I turned her over it was you who had been killed. I failed to save you."

"Hey, look at me." Sara ordered and grabbed his face in both hands. "You are a hero. You're more honest and warm-heartened than just about anyone I've ever met."

"Weird thing is I thought I had moved on from Anna and everything that had happened. I was sure of it by the time I actually met you."

"So we both have baggage." Sara laughed, wiped the remaining tears off her face and grabbed the tub of ice cream off the table, as Ray pulled the blanket back over them.

"Well it only makes sense, after all we both died and came back."

"Um, excuse me. You didn't die."

"What? Of course I did!"

"Nope." Sara shook her head and smiled at Ray's expression. "You just got miniaturised, went missing and then kidnapped, or atom-napped, by HIVE. You never died."

"Then how come I got a funeral, my will was given out, and the city was renamed in my honour."

"Okay, okay. Though really you were only as dead as Oliver when he went missing for five years. It doesn't count."

Ray wiped a bit of cookie dough off of Sara's cheek with his thumb, and sucked it off. "So only half-dead?"

"I'm never going to fully win am I?"

"Well I managed to charm a board of directors into giving me Oliver's company so I very much doubt it." Ray then yawned and, after moving the ice cream back to the table, moved back into a laying position on the sofa. "How about we actually just sleep for once?"

"Sounds like a good-" Sara interrupted herself with a yawn. "Plan. Oh, and just for the record I am much more charming than you."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming."

"I plan to."

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

The next morning, as they had come to expect, Kendra and Jax walked into the screening room, to find Ray and Sara, both them still sleeping from the night (or rather morning) before.

"Do either of them two actually have beds in their rooms or what?" Jax asked Kendra, who was equally confused.

"Well on the bright side, at least we don't have to burn the couch. Or at least I hope we don't, I actually really like that couch." Kendra began to ramble.

"So should we wake them up or-"

"I wouldn't recommend that." The two turned around to find Len leaning against the doorway. "From the looks of things I'd say they both had a bad night, watched some T.V., ate some chips, devoured a tub of cookie dough and fell asleep."

"That seems very accurate. Almost _too_ accurate." Kendra said, her voice taking a somewhat accusing tone.

"Okay. So I _may_ have woken up in the middle of the night and while getting a drink I _may_ have seen the lovebirds talking about their nightmares. Now then let's leave them to sleep."

"You know, despite your cold exterior you have a very warm heart man." Jax commented as he patted the crook's shoulder on his way out.

Jax was followed by Kendra and Len, the latter slowly closing the door. "Sweet dreams Raymond, Sara. Sweet dreams."

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

Later on, after Ray and Sara had woken up and cleaned the room, they sat down at the island in the kitchen (the Team had made a new rule saying that the two weren't allowed at the new table without supervision).

"So I slept surprisingly well this night. Or rather this morning." Ray said taking Sara's hand in his.

"Me too. No nightmares at all." Sara confirmed, smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

"And I was thinking instead of us sneaking into each other's quarters in the middle of the night or both ending up in the screening room, why don't we-"

"Move in together? I'm game if you are."

"Okay, great." Ray said, before coming around the island and pulling Sara into a kiss. "Your quarters or mine?"

"Mine. I mean we spend most nights in mine anyway, plus I really don't want to pack and unpack all of my stuff." Sara said before kissing Ray back, who proceeded to move her onto the island counter top.

"Oh hell no!" The two broke apart to see the rest of the Team (except for Rip), with Mick in particular glaring at the two of them. "Are you guys trying to make me burn this entire room down, because I will. Just watch me!"

"Easy partner." Len said, putting a hand on Mick's shoulder.

"So what's going on?" Kendra asked, apparently being the only one to notice the two's happy faces.

"Oh, I'm moving into Sara's quarters." Ray said excitedly, making Kendra run up and hug Sara, congratulating her friend.

"Is that even allowed." Jax asked everyone and no one.

"Well Rip doesn't seem to have a problem with me and Kendra sharing quarters." Carter mentioned nonchalantly as he began making four coffees, two teas (for Martin and Len), a latte (for Kendra) and a sahlab for himself.

"Well that's not exactly the same thing, but thanks for the support, I guess." Ray said to Carter, who nodded in reply.

"So, since _all_ of you are going to help us with the moving, I suggest we get started." Sara said in a sweet but threatening tone, before she practically skipped out of the kitchen area.

"How much stuff do you have Raymond that you need eight people to move it?" Len asked as the two started to follow.

"Well I figure that neither Sara, Kendra or Professor Stein will actually help with the moving so with five of us it should only take a few hours."

"A few hours?" Jax asked, catching the end of the conversation. "Just to be clear I will not carry any weird science gizmos that could blast me and give me some weird side effects."

"Yeah, 'cause you it's not like that hasn't already happened." Mick muttered, making Len laugh.

"Well, I think this'll be fun." Ray said, not yet realising what kind of horror a few boxes can cause...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-I'm Here**

 **A/N: AU-ish. The Team end up in Victorian London searching for Savage (Mick is still on the Team, and Carter isn't dead).**

 **A/N2: They haven't mentioned Ray's family other than his fiancée and I can't find any reference to them comics-wise, so I'm just guessing.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Legends of Tomorrow or Assassin's Creed: Syndicate.**

"Introducing Miss Evie Frye and escort." A man announced as Sara and Ray entered the ballroom. Ray was in a simple, yet expensive-looking, suit while Sara wore an elegant dress of black and white.

"So, who exactly is Evie Frye?" Sara asked as the two looked around the room, noticing Professor Stein wearing a suit similar to Ray's, and Len and Mick wearing guard uniforms.

"She's-"

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

 _"The year is 1868. Location is London, England."_

 _"Thank you Gideon." Rip said as he and the Team surrounded the bridge's table-computer. "Right then according to Gideon, Vandal Savage will appear at a ball for the wealthiest people in the entire country, set for tomorrow night."_

 _"So what we dress up fancy and ambush him at the party?" Jax asked._

 _"Sort of. We'll infiltrate the ball, and keep Savage distracted until we can find the dagger at his home. Then we simply get the dagger to Kendra and Carter so they can kill him."_

 _"But?" Sara asked, figuring out where the Captain was going._

 _"But, Carter, Kendra you cannot reveal yourselves until we get the dagger. Now also, seeing as Savage has not met the rest of you yet-"_

 _"No revealing what we can do or who we actually are." Len assumed, the thief being the only one not standing at the table, but resting in the seats._

 _"Exactly. Now then: the plan..."_

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

"-a character from a series. An assassin from this time." Ray said, trying not to nerd-out on her. The orchestra then started playing a waltz, making Ray smile. "Care to dance, madam?"

"My pleasure, good sir." Sara smiled back at him as the two stepped onto the dance floor. "Wait, do you now how to dance?" Sara asked.

Ray simply answered her by dipping her and spinning her into his chest. "Good enough for you?"

"I think I can make it work." She teased, as they two of them began to move in time with the song.

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

 _"Professor Stein, Sara and Dr. Palmer shall enter the party as guests, while Snart and Rory will be dressed as guards." Rip explained, with Gideon pulling up plans and diagnostics as he spoke. "Meanwhile Carter, Kendra, Jefferson and myself will infiltrate Savage's manor and find the dagger."_

 _"Sounds good, now this party. How wealthy are we talkin' about?" Mick asked, causing Len to stand up and take interest._

 _"No stealing. We don't want any unwanted attention."_

 _"Please." Len practically laughed. "We're not amateurs we know how to take something without being noticed." Len then showed them a wallet, causing Ray to check his pockets, before taking the wallet back. "See. Told you."_

 _"What part of no stealing don't you understand?"_

 _"We're thieves. It's what we do."_

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

While Sara and Ray danced, Mick and Len scouted the crowd, trying to find the perfect targets.

"Say Mick," Len started and turned to see his partner being mesmerised by some nearby lit candles. "Mick!" Len repeated, hitting the larger man's shoulder.

"What?" Mick growled at him.

"Focus, we're here for thieving not burning. Now, here's what I'm thinking-"

"So where'd an assassin learn to dance? I doubt there were many balls in Nanda Parbat." Ray asked as he and Sara spun around on the dance floor.

"Well before everything happened with the Gambit and Lian Yu, I took dancing lessons." Sara told him. "You know Ballet, the Waltz. Even tried a bit of break dancing."

"Now that is something I would pay to see." Ray said jokingly, but meant it seriously.

Sara laughed as Ray spun her around. "And how about you? Where did the great Ray Palmer learn to dance?"

"Well my mother was, um, traditional I guess you could say." Ray started. "She thought it best that I know how to dance, for occasions such as this."

"As in traveling back in time to the Victorian Era, searching for a man who can't die." Sara joked, making Ray chuckle. "You know, I don't think you've ever mentioned your mother, or your family for that matter." Sara said, now realising how much Ray keeps to himself.

"Don't really see any need to. It's not like my family has an affect on what kind of person I am." Ray said, shrugging off her curiosity.

"Of course family have an affect on you." Sara tried to reason with him.

"Not mine." Ray simple said, as the song ended, and he headed off to the buffet table, where he began to talk to Stein.

"Trouble in Paradise." Sara turned to see Len standing beside her, Mick next to him.

"Why would you think that?" Sara asked, as she returned to scanning the room.

"Maybe because Raymond hightailed off as soon as the song ended."

"What happened?" You guys burn out already?"

"No we didn't burn out. If you must know I asked about his family and he wasn't exactly willing to share his family album." Sara told them, as they watched Ray and Stein talking at the buffet.

"Take it from a couple of crooks, not all families are perfect." Mick said. "Ray's a pretty open guy, if he's keeping somethin' hidden there's prob'ly a good reason."

"Yeah well, I'm not that big a fan of people I care about keeping things from me." Sara told them.

"Well, that's ironic." Len commented, before Sara headed off towards the buffet table, and leaving the two Rogues.

Sara stood next to Ray, taking his hand in hers, as he and Professor Stein finished their conversation, just as the band stopped playing. "Announcing Lord Vandal Savage, representative of Her Majesty the Queen!"

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

 _"Why would Savage be in Victorian London? I mean Queen Victoria is not exactly Stalin or Hitler." Ray asked the Captain, as the two of them (as well as Professor Stein) waited for the others to finish preparing for the night ahead of them._

 _"Well in the 1800s, England was revolutionary in terms of industry and science." Stein said, becoming more and more excited. "Just imagine it Darwin, Dickens, even Jack the Ripper! What a time this must've been to live in."_

 _"Just wait until you see, or rather smell, the city's streets Professor. I'm sure you'll change you mind." Rip said, going over to the table/computer. "Gideon-"_

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

"Well that went well." Ray muttered as he sat in one of the bridge's chairs, his tie gone and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, his shirt also having been untucked.

"Better than I thought it would." Jax joked as he learnt on the table of the bridge, where most of the Team were currently withered and resting. Carter and Mick were currently in the infirmary due to minor knife-related injuries, while Kendra made sure they were okay.

"I must say though, up until Savage beating us it was quite an enjoyable night." Stein said, the Professor of course being the only one without any injuries.

"I'm not sure Raymond and Sara feel that way." Len muttered, making Sara glare at him, and Ray look at the two confused. "Of course I can't complain." He said admiring a golden necklace with an emerald that he had stolen.

"Wait what?" Ray asked standing up and turning to Sara.

"Perhaps we should all get some rest." Rip suggested, not prepared for another fight. "Gideon keep the ship in the Temporal Zone for now."

"Of course Captain." Rip then left the bridge with Jax and Professor Stein heading out after him.

"I'ma leave the two of you to discuss your _familial_ issues." Len said before following the others out.

Sara started to walk out of the room, only for Ray to catch her arm and stop her. "Wait, what did Snart mean?"

"Nothing. It's just, uh, when you're ready to tell me about your life before Starling City, I'm here to listen." Sara said, placing her hand over Ray's. "I'll be in our bunk, it's about time I get out of this dress." She said before heading out of the room, leaving Ray on the bridge, with nothing but his thoughts and the quiet noises of the ship's computers.

 **-Songbirds & Scientists-**

Sara was about to drift off to sleep when she felt Ray slide in next to her, Ray having ditched the shoes and shirt but didn't bother to lose the slacks.

"You're right." Ray whispered into Sara's hair. "The reason why I haven't told you about my family is because their isn't really anything to tell. My family's dead."

Sara turned to face him and ran a hand across his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Um, my dad died just after I graduated high school: he was a thief and a murderer so I guess he finally got what was due to him and he was killed in a shootout against some police officers. And my mother, well, it was rumoured that she set the housefire that killed her, and it, um, also killed my younger sister. I was away at college so I don't know what actually happened and, um, I-"

"Hey, look at me." Sara took his face into her hands, wiping away Ray's tears, and resting his forehead against hers. "I've never really had a family member die, you know, besides myself so, I don't know what to say. Other than I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Ray's head then fell against Sara's chest, and she ran her hand through his hair until he quieted down.

"I think I'm in love with you." Ray mumbled as he drifted off into sleep, while Sara felt more awake than ever.

"I think I'm in love with you too." She whispered into Ray's hair and watched him sleep until she started to drift off as well, dreaming about a certain inventor laying before her.


End file.
